


What was Lost in the Portal

by is_jus_me



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Five Centric, Gen, Memory Loss, humour (ish)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_jus_me/pseuds/is_jus_me
Summary: “Five? What happened?” Vanya asked.“I- I don’t remember,”Five managed to successfully return to 2019, but there was a problem, not only did he return to his 13 year old body, but he also lost his memories about the apocalypse and the commission.Basically, life was shit.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 119





	1. The Lost

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA! It's here! I've been working on this for awhile now and I really really love it! I'm planning to post a chapter everyday and hopefully I can finish this by the time season 2 airs! (No promises tho, cause you know life is hard sometimes, i'll try my best tho)
> 
> Also a big thank you to @MalecAcid and @livtontea for being amazing betas! I love you guys! Thank you so much!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Five? What happened?” Vanya asked.
> 
> “I- I don’t remember,”
> 
> Five managed to successfully return to 2019, but there was a problem, not only did he return to his 13 year old body, but he also lost his memories about the apocalypse and the commission.
> 
> Basically, life was shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA! It's here! I've been working on this for awhile now and I really really love it! I'm planning to post a chapter everyday and hopefully I can finish this by the time season 2 airs! (No promises tho, cause you know life is hard sometimes, i'll try my best tho)
> 
> Also a big thank you to @MalecAcid and @livtontea for being amazing betas! I love you guys! Thank you so much!

_“The President’s car is rolling up, with the president and the lady. Headed to downtown Dallas where thousands should already be on the street right now,” that was the cracked voice of the radio. This was the perfect opportunity, nobody was spying on him, nobody was looking. They trusted him enough. He looked back to see the parade, the president had almost reached the point where he could shoot him. A sigh left him as he pulled out the piece of paper he had been working on, this was his only chance._

_Jumbles of numbers and signs were scribbled on the paper, it was his only chance of getting back, back to his family, to the people he missed all these years, it was his only chance to get back and he took it._

Luther danced freely to the music playing from the phonograph, as did the rest of the siblings. At least the ones that were alive. When the sound of thunder of all things, not the phonograph breaking that Luther was expecting. 

It was strange, suddenly there was thunder when the day before had been pretty clear before. Luther followed the sound of thunder, as did the others when they came out back to the courtyard. There was a hole in the sky, a blue one, it was clear and there was something behind it, whatever it was, the siblings couldn’t tell what it was. 

And throwing a fire extinguisher in the portal was actually not as good of an idea either, so the siblings stared at it, with shock and possibly fear, even Luther and Diego. And then a very blurry man appeared in the hole. He was old, and looked like he had a suit on. 

What happened next was hard to explain, the man looked like he was pushing through the portal and kinda looked like he was going to melt, the thunder and lighting strikes were becoming wilder as the man in the portal pushed further. 

And suddenly it was all gone, the thunder, the lighting, the portal in the sky. And then dropped a boy, he laid flat on the ground, his body clad in an oversized suit. 

“Huh?” The boy said standing up, as he looked around to see where he was. It was familiar, someplace that was a part of a distant memory, but it was getting difficult to remember. Was it home, was this his house? But before he could think further, a voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Five?” A man asked him, he had blonde hair and was really huge, he looked familiar, but not familiar enough for five to know who he was. He was also surrounded by other people 4 more to be exact, two more guys and two girls. 

“Who are you? Where am I?” Five asked, it was coming back to him, he remembered his name, his family, the day he left, but what happened after. And where was he now?

“I’m Luther, your adopted brother, and these are the rest of your siblings,” Luther said gesturing to the other four. “And you’re in the courtyard of the mansion, our home,” Luther said. 

So this was home. But how were his siblings so old, last he remembered, they were 13. Why were they so old and why couldn’t Five remember what happened. There was a big blank in his memory. A big gap, a gap unfilled. His memories were…gone.

“How long have I been gone?” Five asked, looking up at his siblings. 

“16 years, 4 months and 14 days,” One of the girls said, which Five assumed was Vanya. 

“Five? What happened?” Vanya asked. 

“I- I don’t remember,” And that was the sentence that changed it all, saying it out loud made him and he was guessing the rest of his siblings realize how bad this was. 

He was gone for 16 years and no one knows what happened and that was, he assumed to not be a good thing. 

* * *

“You’re telling us you have no memory of anything that happened?” Luther asked, he was on one side of the table along with the rest of his siblings, while five was on the other. 

“Yes, Luther that’s exactly what I’m saying,” Five replied, zapping to the fridge to get some bread and zapping back to the dining table, the boy was hungry. 

“Do you remember where you were?” Diego asked. 

“What part of I don’t remember do you not understand,” Five replied, continuing to make his sandwich. 

“Anyways, where’s Reginald?” Five asked, biting into his sandwich. 

“Dead,” Diego said. 

“Cool, and where’s Ben?”

It was silent, no one spoke a word. No one looked at Five. Everyone was quiet. And the silence was more than enough for Five to know what happened. “When?”

“Three years after you left,” Klaus mumbled. 

“Oh…”

* * *

Five wandered aimlessly in the house. It was so strange to be back. He had no memory of what had happened before but being back here was foreign, he wasn’t here, he was somewhere else, or maybe some when else. It could’ve been either. 

He had talked to his siblings, it was all so strange, they were all grown up, had lives. Allison was a movie star and got married to a famous model called Patrick. Five wasn’t surprised, Allison had the talent and the power. Apparently she also had a daughter named Claire and she’s now divorced. 

Then there was Luther, he was on the moon for four years. He said it was dad who sent him there, it wasn’t surprising either, Dad was a prick and Luther, well Luther was his obedient soldier. 

Diego, well, he rebelled. He went to the Police Academy, became an officer and then well, hard to explain. Long story short he was now some vigilante trying to help people. 

Klaus, well, he was still Klaus. 

And lastly, there was Vanya. The first one to have left. She played the violin in an orchestra. She was good but not good enough to be first chair. And she had also published a book, an autobiography to be exact. And that is what Five was looking for right now. 

Found it! 

Extra Ordinary by Vanya Hargreeves. 

Five pulled the book out of the shelf and started reading. The words, they were familiar and wow Vanya really went into a lot of detail and-

“Shit!” Five yelled as a pounding headache took over him, it was so large, like a dam trying to break through, a pack of wild dogs locked in a cage. It was wild and untamed. And it hurt like a BITCH. 

And then he saw something, it was blurry. Too blurry for him to see. 

_Was that an eyeball?_

_Fire in the background?_

_What was this?_

“Five are you okay?” Vanya asked. And then he came back. To the library, where he was originally. 

“No.”

“Do you want to talk about it, it can be hard.”

“No, I think I just need to take a break, I’m gonna go get something to drink,” Five said. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea, it would get his mind off things. 

_What was happening?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave kudos and throw me some feedback! Love y'all <3


	2. The Assasins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five needed a break, after the headache that occured. So he decided to go to a place that reminded him of his childhood. Of course, there were people already waiting for him there. 
> 
> Today was not going to be a good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I promised a chapter a day and like missed 3 days, yeah well I have 4 chapters for you today and yes I know season 2 is coming out in like 15 minutes but i don't care okay!
> 
> Warning: Blood Mention
> 
> Anyways big thanks to @MalecAcid and @livontea for being great beta ily guys <33.

A break seemed like a good idea, Five had decided to walk instead of taking a taxi like Vanya suggested. The night was quiet and a little chilly but it wasn’t bad. Five was dressed in his uniform from the days of the umbrella academy which he didn’t like obviously. 

A few more minutes and there he was, in front of the infamous Griddy’s Doughnuts. It was exactly how he had remembered it to be. Yellow banner, big bold red letters that said ‘Griddy’s Doughnuts’ and of course a chocolate glazed doughnut right in the center. And then Five smiled, it seemed like it had been a while since he had done that, smile. It felt strange. 

He walked into the shop, it was late now. Almost 11:30, it was quiet, like the night itself. No one was in the shop, Five walked over and took a seat at the doughnut bar in the middle as he started at the shop in awe, it was just like he remembered, still smelled the same, of freshly fried doughnuts and oh! What was that? 

That smelled good!

He Dinged the bell on top of the table, as a middle aged man walked in the shop, taking a seat beside Five. 

Soon enough a woman, who looked like she was in her 60’s walked out, she had a smile on her face. And was dressed in the Griddy’s signature pink uniform with her blonde hair tied up. 

“Sorry, the sink was clogged,” she said, letting out a small laugh, “so, what’ll it be?” she asked, pulling out a pen from her pocket. 

“Uh, give me a chocolate eclair,” the middle aged man said. 

“Sure, can I get the kid a glass of milk or something?” She asked, pointing at Five. Milk? Kid? He wasn’t a kid, at least that’s what it felt like. He thought about his order for a second, he did want to drink something, there was a name…. pogo used to drink it. 

“The kid wants coffee. Black,” Five said, that seemed like something he wanted. 

“Cute kid,” the waitress smiled going to the coffee machine behind her. 

Soon enough, she came back with the man’s chocolate eclair and Five’s coffee. He took the mug and sipped the drink inside and woah!

That was amazing!

He quietly kept sipping, as the man beside him paid for them both. And then he left. Five was, once again alone. But that changed. He saw people, in the reflection of the bell on the counter. 

“Who are you?” Five asked turning around. 

“Don’t play dumb Number Five,” The man dressed in bald grunted, with a gun pointed at his Five. Oh, this was going to be a bit of a problem. On instinct (he didn’t know what instinct), Five grabbed the butter knife on the counter and zapped behind the man’s back, stabbing him in the neck.

_ Okay, seriously when did I learn how to do this? _

In the next seven to ten minutes Five had managed to kill all of the assassins that had came to the shop. He looked at his bloodied hands and let out a shaky breath. How the fuck did he know how to kill people, assassins of all people! This was so so strange. 

And then Five saw it, a tracking machine, it was beside one of the dead bodies. He picked it up and examined it. “What the hell is this?” he mumbled and then it struck him. 

Five picked up the knife from a table and cut open his arm, pulling out what seemed to be a tracker. “Gross,” he said, walking out of the shop and throwing the tracker on the street. 

Five walked back to the academy with his arm still bleeding, yet somehow he felt no pain. This day was getting stranger and stranger. He entered the academy, zapping not his bedroom before anyone else noticed him. 

“Gah fuck!” Five groaned. These headaches need to stop, he thought. He held his head, as it got worse, the pain far more than the first one. 

“Son of a BITCH,” He screamed, falling onto the floor. 

_ Suitcases, rows of suitcases.  _

_ And Guns, so many guns.  _

_ People, in suits, firing guns. _

“Fuck,” Five groaned louder, as the headache got worse and then he saw him, that guy, who was at Griddy’s with a gun. 

_ That guy was talking to an older looking man, maybe in his 70’s. Green eyes, not lanky like most older men he had muscles. And there was a woman, with white hair. Who was she? _

“HELL!” Five screamed, with shaky hands he picked up a marker laying on the floor somewhere, his eyes got foggier by the second while his legs became more and more useless. He couldn’t walk, his legs weren’t working. 

_ “Mr Hargreeves,” the woman said, the one with white hair. That old man? That was him? He was the old man? “Welcome to the-“ she said.  _

He knew the woman, he knew this place, this place was the - 

“SON OF A BITCH!”

Five dragged himself over to the wall in his room, using his arms as leverage. Tears streaming down his eyes at the pain his entire body was going through and then he wrote in big bold letters.

**_The Commission._ **

* * *

_ There was a man and woman, both dressed in suits. In front of them was another man, unconscious and hanging from ropes, he was middle aged and the same man who had paid for a boy’s coffee the day before  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave kudos and throw me some feedback! Love y'all <3


	3. The Mannequin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the entire fiasco in Griddy's, Five decided he needed a distraction. So he went shopping, after all who was going to ear a uniform for the rest of the time, certainly not him. But you know what, Five doesn't get a fucking break.
> 
> Was that? Hazel and Cha-Cha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm out her with the third chapter like ayyyyyy!
> 
> Thanks to @livontea for pointing out my many grammer mistakes and @MalecAcid for being a whole ass vibe with her comments.

“Five? Five? Are you okay?” 

“Vanya?”

“You’re okay!” She sighed in relief, as Five slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the bright light in the room. 

“Where am I?” he groaned, the after effects of the headache still somewhere in the back of his head. 

“The infirmary, you passed out.”

“Oh.” 

“Five, are you okay?” Vanya asked, her voice laced with concern. Of course she was concerned, Five realized, he did literally pass out. This was bad, Five knew it was bad, because he saw the look on Vanya’s face, the one that asked him for an explanation, a good one that is. And obviously he didn’t have it, so he just went with what he thought would be best. 

“It’s probably just the exhaustion,” Five dismissed, trying to get down from the bed. 

“Five?”

“I’m fine, I swear! Look,” he said motioning to his body. “I’m okay, I can even walk. Okay bye Vanya,” Five finished quickly, running out of the infirmary and shutting the door with a loud bang, letting out a sigh of annoyance or was it from being tired, it didn’t matter anyway. 

_ I need a distraction and clothes, I definitely need some clothes.  _

Going shopping seemed like a good distraction, plus Five did need the clothes anyways. But there was a slight problem, he didn’t know where to get clothes. And that where-

“Five!”

Five let out a sigh, just the person he was looking for, “Klaus, hi,” he said, “Since you’ve already decided to annoy me with your uh, presence, do you know a good place to get some clothes that aren’t the academy uniform and aren’t expensive.”

“Oooooh this would be so much fun, taking my 13 year old brother with me to shop for his clothes,” Klaus squealed. 

“Not happening,” Five said. “You are going to stay here and give me an address and I will go and get my own clothes.”

“You’re no fun, but here’s the address.”

Well, fast forward 20 minutes, Five was now in front of some sort of thrift store. It seemed decent…ish. Five walked into the store as he started rummaging through some clothes, all of them either too sparkly or too boyish, nothing that felt like it would be something he’d wear. 

“This was a stupid idea how am I supposed to- ow!” Five looked up to see what he had crashed into when he saw a mannequin, dressed in a polka dot shirt. 

“D-Dolores,” he muttered, he knew her, he had seen her before. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, the headache returning once again with more force, much larger than the ones before. 

Five was back in the ruins, fire everywhere and collapsed buildings. 

There was a mannequin, he was talking to the mannequin. The same mannequin from the store, her name was Dolores. They spent time together, lovers, they were lovers.

And numbers, on walls, letters….equations? Equations to what? 

Hunger, there was no food, no water. He ate cockroaches. 

And there was an eyeball, not a real one, a glass eye, that he kept in his pocket at all times. There was also a newspaper with a date. 

April? 2019?

Concentrate Five, the exact date, come on. 

And... 

Gunshots.

Why were there gunshots in the ruins? No one was there except him and Dolores. 

Five opened his eyes at the sound of gunshots. His eyes were teary from the pain of the headache, but he couldn’t stay. Five looked back to see two people dressed in suits, with creepy masks on, one had a blue bear mask and the other a pink dog mask. Those masks, they were familiar. 

Hazel and Cha-Cha. 

His colleagues from…the commission. 

“Fuck,” Five mumbled as Hazel and Cha-Cha kept firing shots, Five zapped around dodging all of them, he grabbed Dolores and zapped out of the store as fast as he could. Five panted, as he reached into his pocket to find something. 

And there it was, the glass eyeball from his visions. The exact one. 

“Shit.” He sighed. 

* * *

“Vanya.”

“Jesus! What are you doing here Five?” Vanya asked, sitting down on the sofa opposite to Five. “How did you get in here?”

“Klaus is really easy to convince, also we need to talk,” he explained. 

“Fine,” she sighed back “I’ll put on some coffee, you drink? right?”

“Yeah I do,” Five sighed, in a few minutes Vanya returned with coffee for both of them. 

“Well?” Vanya asked, sipping her coffee. 

“It’s about the future, where I went to, where I came from.” Five sipped his coffee. “I passed out because I have started remembering things, they’re coming in the form of visions that include headaches, horrible, body tearing headaches.”

“So you’re getting your memories back?” Vanya asked, but it was so much more than that, something big was going to happen, something bad, something could only bring himself to call the apocalypse. 

“Much worse, Vanya, I think I was stuck in the apocalypse, and I survived there for many many years, way more than the 16 years that I have been gone, and then I got recruited by some whited haired lady for something called the commission,” he explained, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“Five…that sounds like a lot, you know…Dad always did say that time traveling messes with your brain, maybe this is just what it is.”

“Vanya! You’re not listening to me. Something bad is going to happen, whether time traveled messes with my brain or not doesn’t excuse the fact that I was somewhere for the past 16 years and the visions I’m getting. Something is wrong and I know it!” Five exclaimed, getting angrier; the headaches, the vision they were there for a reason, they were important and he needed to remember them, his memories. Five got up and started to leave the house. 

“Five!” Vanya yelled after him, as he zapped out of the house and appeared on the street in front of her apartment building. “Five, I don’t want to lose you again, you’re my brother!” she yelled from the balcony. 

“Sorry Van, I have to figure this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave kudos and throw me some feedback! Love y'all <3


	4. The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As more memories start resurfacing Five realizes that he needs to write them down. 
> 
> The wall seems like a good place to do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still going! I know!
> 
> Thanks again to @MalecAcid and @livontea for betaing!

Five walked into his room, dragging Dolores along with him, more exhausted than before but thankfully he hadn’t had another headache since he left Vanya’s place. Five placed Dolores beside his bed and smiled. “It’s good to see you again love,” he said. 

Five sat down on the bed beside her, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in. It was quiet, a good and calm quiet. He opened his eyes back up again and saw the words on his wall, written in red, ‘The Commission’ it had said. 

Five stood up and walked over to it, placing his hand on the word. With a deep sigh he picked up the marker he had dropped on the floor the day before when he passed out and drew a line on the wall, connecting it to ‘The Commission’.

_ Colleagues _

Another Line. 

_ Assassins.  _

An Arrow.

_ Hazel and Cha-Cha. _

A circle. 

_ APOCALYPSE! _

An arrow from the ‘APOCALYPSE’. 

_??? April 2019. _

And last but not least. 

_ The Glass eyeball.  _

Five walked back to look at everything he had written, everything was connected except one thing, how did the apocalypse and the commission connect, how did he go from the apocalypse to the commission. How did he do it, as far as he remembered he couldn’t time travel until he decided to come back here from the past of the future whichever it was. 

And then it struck him. The white haired woman, she was the one who found him. She was the one who took him to the commission. 

His eyes opened wide as he felt the headache once again creep in as he kept staring at the words on the wall. And then they came back, the visions. 

He was in an office, the white haired woman in front of him. She was saying something, her mouth was moving but he couldn’t hear her. 

“Come on Five focus,” he mumbled. 

_ “Five, here is your next mission, the assassination of the President Kennedy,” She said, hold ing out the papers.  _

_ “You know I always wondered who was the one who killed JFK, never knew it was going to be me. I’ll be leaving now, goodbye!” Five said, or at least the older version of himself did.  _

_ “Best of luck, Mr Hargreeves,” The woman said as he was walking out.  _

_ “I don’t need luck, Handler,” Five replied.  _

Five’s eyes widen at the mention of the name. Her name was Handler and she was the leader of the commission, she was the one who found him and took him in. 

Five picked up the marker and connected ‘Apocalypse’ with ‘The Commission’. Writing the word ‘Handler’ over it. And That’s when it came to him, the date. 

The first of April 2019, the end of the world, the apocalypse and Five had 4 days to stop it. And that was not enough. 

“Son of a bitch!” He exclaimed, he needed a lead, he must’ve had some kind of clue with him. 

“Eyeball,” He muttered under his breath, pulling out the ball from his pockets, He flipped it over and checked the number at the back. 

Time to go to the hospital, he thought. 

* * *

Well, it was a bad idea. The eyeball wasn’t even made yet. Five plopped onto his bed with a sigh, now he didn’t have a lead and Klaus slammed a snow globe on his head for no reason too. He sighed again, now there was no only one last thing to do, he needed to tell his siblings. He needed to tell them everything.

The worst part: he had wasted another 2 days trying to find a lead with the eyeball. The Apocalypse was in two days and Five still had no idea how to stop it. 


	5. The Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apocalypse is almost here, and Five has gathered the siblings. While the Handler has gathered some data.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised as soon as possible and trust me I'm trying but my school is almost starting and I need time to do some prep. But hopefully the last two chapters can be up by the end of next week. 
> 
> Thanks to @MalecAcid and @livontea for betaing, love you guys <33

“Okay Five, what are we doing here?” That would be Diego asking a question. 

“Just, wait I need to get Vanya here!” Five said, zapping out of the room, then back in. “She’s not at her house, where is she?” 

“At a cabin in the woods, with her boyfriend or something,” Allison answered. 

“Fuck!” Five groaned, he rubbed his face with his hands in frustration sitting down on the couch, the rest of the siblings following him. 

“Okay, this is going to sound strange and bad, but I remember now. Look, the end of the world is tomorrow. Don’t ask me how I know this, I just do, you all have to trust me on this. We will all die tomorrow, the entire world will if you don’t listen carefully. I don’t know how or what will cause the Apocalypse but what I know is that it will happen tomorrow,” Five explained. 

“That’s a load of bull shit Five,” Diego claimed, stabbing his knife on the table. “That’s a lot coming from you little boy, you don’t even have memories of your time away.”

“Diego!” Allison exclaimed, glaring at him. 

“Listen Diego, I am not a kid. I am a 60 something year old man and I know way more than you do, so you can try and stab me but it won’t work,” Five gritted out, pulling Diego’s knife out of the table and throwing it on a wall. “Now you can either help me stop the apocalypse or die without trying,” he explained. 

“Now, the question is which one do you choose?” And Five didn’t need to have an answer from his siblings to know their answers, sure they had stopped being heroes on the outside but when it came to saving the day, the Hargreeves would always be first in line. It was both a good and bad thing. In this case, Five thought it was kinda good. 

* * *

“Handler, we’ve been seeing some things with former assassin Five Hargreeves,” A woman walked in, she was in glasses and a white suit, part of the surveillance team. 

“Give me the report, Melissa” The Handler replied, as Melissa sat down in the seat in front of her. Melissa handed the report over to the Handler as she read through it. 

“He’s showing symptoms of memory loss,” The Handler gasped. “He forgot, his consciousness lost everything in the portal,” she sighed. 

“Get me Hazel and Cha-Cha on a call,” She said to Melissa. 

“NOW!” she yelled. 

“Y-yes Ma'am,” Mellissa stuttered, rushing out of the office to get ahold of Hazel and Cha-Cha. 

The Handler sighed at the report sitting on her desk, of all the people to have suffered from Time Travel Memory Loss, it had to be Five Hargreeves, The Commissions strongest asset. Melissa walked back in with a walkie talkie like device in her hands. 

“Here,” she said, handing the device over to the Handler, then walking out of the room. Usually the Handler preferred using bottle messages to talk to the assassins on field, but this was far more important, she couldn’t risk using bottle messages, because she couldn’t risk Five getting killed. So she used a call instead. 

“Agent Hazel, Agent Cha-Cha,” The Handler said into the phone. 

“Yes Ma’am,” was the voice of Cha-Cha. 

“Reports have come in, Five Hargreeves has been suffering from TTML, he does not remember therefore does not need to be eliminated,” she said. 

“But Ma’am.”

“No buts, agent! You and your partner are to return to the Commission at once and no harm should be done to Five Hargreeves. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Ma’am” Cha-Cha replied. 

“Good, I’ll see you soon then,” The Handler said, cutting the call. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave kudos and throw me some feedback! Love y'all <3


End file.
